Family
by Sweet Misa
Summary: What if Elle had been around in the Exposed future? Based on the episode 'I Am Become Death' One Shot


**SUMMARY:** What if Elle had been around in the Exposed future? Based on the episode 'I Am Become Death'

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own Heroes.

I didn't see fit to wake up. It was Sunday. I could sleep. I didn't have to work. I didn't have to protect my family. Just let me sleep. Of course he couldn't. Gabriel Gray acted like our four year old son when it came to waffle day.

"Elle waffles." He nudged me as I turned trying to get back to sleep. I groaned and he laughed at me.

"No, I need sleep." I insisted trying to cover my head with the pillow. My body crackled with electric. Bad dreams. They still haunted me ever since the day Noah was born. People coming for my baby. Because of Peter. The rebel who tried to tear my family apart.

"Noah's going to be upset if you miss waffle day." He explained. It was a reason to get out of bed. To see my little boy's face light up with joy as he shouted Mommy. He was reason enough to live. For the both of us.

"Gabriel I'm tired." I tried to talk my way out of getting up. My voice was muffled against the pillow case. "Providing for the family is hard." He laughed at me tickling my belly I giggled unashamed that I was clearly ticklish. I shifted to face him.

Gabriel Gray was my beautiful outstanding man. Husband of two years. Father of my child for four and counting. That made me Elle Gray provider for a family of three. I worked shifts at a local supermarket managing the frozen food section. Gabriel worked on repairs from home, but mostly he just acted as Mr. Mom. I never thought a human being could love and spoil someone so much the way Gabriel spoiled our son.

Toy cluttered every inch of our house. Though I was to blame in spoiling him too. He was just such a good special little boy. He had to be spoiled. He was just so cute!

"And do you think looking after a four year old isn't hard?" He continued tickling me. I grabbed his handsome face pulling it to my lips. Kissing him usually stopped him from doing anything.

"No. In fact I wish I could be here with him." I did, but that wasn't me. I wasn't the kind of woman that could provide maternal care for her child. When Noah had been born I cried a lot. Nights when I didn't know what to do with him. Postpartum Depression. Gabriel had been filling in for me every since he was two months old. He was a good husband, a good father.

"I know." Gabriel said as though it were an exciting lie. He pecked my lips as I laid half asleep. "I've been thinking," Usually when he said that it followed with awful things. I groaned. Like I've been thinking we should move into the Bennet's old place. I've been thinking we should name him Noah. I've been thinking we should invite Peter over for Christmas. All I gave into. "We should make him a little sibling." I smiled. Now that seemed like a not too bad plan.

"Hmmm?" I pretended to think watching his face nearly light up that I was considering. "Is tonight good for you?" I asked as if I didn't already know the answer. "I mean we'll try if you can handle a preschooler and a little baby." He laughed softly.

"Of course I can." He kissed me hard and long cupping my breasts softly. I gasped under his lips as he leaned off of me. "But waffles. Okay?" Oh he had made me so much more awake at the thought I trying for another baby. I smiled and nodded as he went down stairs. Sweats and a gray hoodie. My baby could pull anything off.

I yawned flinging the covers off. I stretched myself back hoping for merely a good breakfast today. We all enjoyed waffle day. Noah liked waffles best with syrupy goodness. I liked mine with strawberries though Gabriel always refused to get me any. I always forgot.

It was on waffle days that we felt like a real family. Eating together just the three of us. Gabriel would feed Mr. Muggles who I had begun to warm up to more. Cute little fluffer. It helped that Noah adored him. Sometimes I'd bring Noah to my lap as I cut out coupons to go food shopping after we ate. I'd asked what he liked and what he didn't like. Gabriel would put in his two cents than we'd go off to the super market.

Happy family. No one ever knew we were special. Noah hadn't shown any signs of abilities yet. Gabriel thought that was good. I'd never admit it, but I was slightly disappointed. Our baby boy knew Mommy was special, but didn't know Daddy had powers. Because Gabriel had gave up on using them for his son. He had given up a lot for Noah and me. A whole life.

When I found out I was pregnant he went to his knees begging that he could be a part of my life. He didn't have to. I loved him too much to let him go. He promised he'd stay clean and he had. After he found out I was pregnant he never used his abilities again. Well maybe once or twice. To save us.

I got up to get changed and do my daily routine. As I did I thought about my pregnancy. It had been difficult. Mood swings, cravings, crying about nothing, wanting him by me at all times. He didn't mind dealing with me. He said he liked me this way. He loved putting his ear to stomach lifting to Noah flutter about inside me.

The world had been changing though. All around us. We saw it on the news. Television. Sitting around being kept by the Bennets after Claire had gone rouge. Sandra felt bad for me. Pregnant with nowhere else to go. A formula that changed people. Experiments on our kind. It was a terrible world. Not one to bring up a child in.

The family had died long ago. Protecting us. Peter had protected me when I went into early labor. Pinehurst was after us. Our son. Gabriel's father would stop at nothing until we were dead, but Gabriel had killed him. He hadn't been there when the contractions started. I was alone. Scared. I cried so much I thought I'd drown in my own tears. Claire found me in her old house. She brought me in to be tested on. They injected me with drugs. They said they'd take my baby. I managed to kill some with my ability, but it was hard. I was in so much pain.

Peter had rescued me, but not before he started coming. He called Gabriel giving us the locations. I told them what they did. Peter was shocked by the mixture of drugs. They wouldn't hurt the baby, but they were killing me. I was dying. If Gabriel hadn't arrived in time I would have. He put his blood in me allowing me to heal. The drugs to be null. Noah was born that dark July night in a prison. Peter swore he would make the world better for him and up until a year ago I believed him.

Peter had hurt our family by being a terrorist. Exposed himself as leader to Claire. Exposed us unintentionally. Gabriel and I fought about him a lot. I didn't want Peter to come around our family, but Gabriel insisted he was a part of this family. His brother. His flesh and blood. I dealt with Gabriel's crazy family. I had to, but I was weary for my son's sake. Even though I was an unfit mother didn't mean I didn't care about my baby. I loved him with every ounce of my being.

I pulled on my light blue three quarter length shirt and a pair of navy jeans. I thought back to when I had first met my husband. On assignment. Making him kill people. I instantly thought he was handsome. Cute handsome, but when he was Sylar. When I fought him in Mohinder's place with my arm in a sling. When he had knocked out the guy at the car dealership. It got me going. I wasn't going to lie. Big man on campus got me going.

Still my meek mild mannered baby was sweet too. Though sometimes, just for fun and pretend, I'd ask Gabriel if he could act like Sylar during our 'snuggle' time. At first he hesitated. Sylar was long gone. He wasn't ever coming back, but I pleaded with him. Begged. Tell him I'd do anything he wanted. Often it would be escort him and Noah to theme parks. Spend the day just me and Noah. Take time off work. I'd agree after a while.

He'd play the game. Pretending like he was going to kill me or he had just killed someone before doing me. Eventually he couldn't take the memories anymore. I told him it was okay. I could live without that fantasy. I didn't want to hurt him mentally like that. Usually it was more loving. Less rough. That's what he liked though. He liked cuddling and kissing. Eating popcorn on the couch and watching Finding Nemo for the millionth time with our little boy staring at the screen wide eyed at our feet.

I fluffed my shortened do back. I looked very nice. Very Momish with my mom jeans, but nice. Clearly a good look. I heard his feet scurry pass the door. I always told Noah no running, but he never listened. I stepped out of the bathroom hearing something.

"Hey Uncle Peter. Dad's making waffles." Damn Peter ruining waffle day. He'd never shown up on a Sunday so this had to be important, though Gabriel always thought the best of people. Of his brother at the very least. One a terrorist the other the president of the United States. Big gap.

I slipped on some comfortable shoes. My hands buzzed to shoot Peter for interrupting a family breakfast. I sighed putting on a smile for Noah. He always told me to smile more. Saying I looked much more better with a smile.

I wanted to head down stairs, but I stopped at the edge listening to my family greet the uncle. I rolled my eyes. Even after trying to tell Gabriel Peter and I once kissed in order for Gabriel to get him out of the picture it hadn't worked. Not in the slightest. Gabriel had explained Peter had already told him. Well that led to me blurting out I was crushing on him. Had been. Still was. Was that why I wanted him out of our lives? He did remind me of a period in my life that was awful. After destroying Gabriel, but before fixing him.

I took a step down not paying attention. Oh Noah left a truck on the stairs. I fell down the stairs managing to catch myself on the railing quickly. My knees never hit the floor. Almost like I slide down, though my eyes were on the floor. I blushed embarrassed.

"Mommy!" Noah cried like he usually did. This time worry in his tone. I heard his feet touch down to the floor as he pitter patted over to me. He was wearing his blue trucks pjs. I smiled. A boy after my own heart. Still in his jammies. He looked into my blue eyes with his big brown eyes. Blonde tussled hair against his round shaped face. An angel. "Are you okay, Mama?" I smiled balancing myself up right.

"Don't run or leave your toys on the stairs." I pointed up at the truck. He dipped his head softly. "Okay?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled. No one could be mad at this little angel for long. I lifted him into my arms kissing his forehead. His little boy smile returned. "You know I love you my big boy." I held him to my body feeling his weight, but I was a strong woman.

I turned watching Gabriel look on worried. The microwave was beeping. I smiled reassuring him that I was alright. Peter was staring at me with bug eyes. Like he was looking at a ghost or something. Then he looked at Noah again. Noah dipped his head into my shoulder resting it.

"Elle?" Peter asked. I looked to him as I made my way to sit at the counter. He was wearing black as usual. Clean cut though . . . something was . . . off. It didn't matter to me. I just held my boy tighter.

"Morning Petey." I said putting on a fake smile. Gabriel sipped at his coffee looking at me as if to say play nice. I just smiled hiding a laugh as I held our child. Mr. Muggles barked at me as if he wanted a hello too. "And good morning little fluffy." I cooed in a baby voice that made my son giggle. I came to up to Gabriel's face pecking him on the lips. "Morning." He smiled at me pecking my lips one more time for good luck. Peter looked at us as if he had never seen a couple in his life.

I sat myself and Noah on the chair. Letting his little bottom settle in my lap. Gabriel retrieved the syrup from the microwave. Hot. Nice. Good work husband. He remembered that I had complained last waffle day about cold syrup. Good memory. The waffle in front of us would be shared. Noah liked sharing unlike most children his age. He was a good special boy. Even though he had no powers. Gabriel spun around with the small pitcher of syrup and I hid a laugh. God he was acting cute today.

"What's the magic word?" He asked tipping his head to Noah's level.

"Abra Cadabbra." Noah said in his little voice. I giggled softly wrapping my arms around my baby. Gabriel, again adorable, looked at him as if confused than smiled. He'd accept it.

"Well . . . that's a magic word . . .so close enough." He poured the syrup all of the waffle. "Did Mommy teach you that?" Somehow we were in our own world. Forgetting Peter. Good riddance I said.

"Miss Alex took them to a magic show on Friday." I explained defending myself and putting all blame on my son's preschool teacher. "Did you tell Daddy about it?" Noah was looking fondly at his waffle as his Daddy poured all the sugary syrup on it.

"He told me all about the rabbits and bird appearing. And the colorful rags." Gabriel remembered softly as he dumped the rest. Noah was the one of us to remember that Peter existed.

"Where's your scar Uncle Peter?" My boy had always been the one to point out things.

Notice things when he wasn't supposed to. Like once he had a bad dream and wanted to come into bed with us. Unfortunately that had been during our 'snuggle' time. He was crying so we had to stop. Luckily we could pull on our clothes before he hopped into bed, but he was more curious what we were doing than what had scared him. We had said grown up things. Which led to what kind of grown up things. We said things that grown up boys and girls do. Which led to what kinds of things. We said things that made our bodies feel good. Which led to how. We said it made us tingle. It became very awkward very quickly. Eventually we came out saying that's how babies were made and he shouldn't do it until he's big and strong like Daddy and loves someone very much. That had put him to sleep quickly.

Gabriel and I exchanged a look. Peter's scar was missing which meant a fake or the past. He placed the small pitcher down. Noah squirmed in my arms. I was holding the kid too tight. I kissed his hair as Gabriel looked to me.

"Go ahead." I encouraged him. Noah peered up at me. "Daddy and Uncle Peter are going to talk. It can be just you and me for a while right baby?" Noah smiled as Gabriel handed me the fork and knife. I started cutting up his waffles.

"You going to be okay?" It was directed at the both of us. I handed Noah another fork.

"We'll just be having a little waffle war." I snatched a piece of the waffle as Noah took his own. "Don't hurry back." I laughed. He touched my soft hair smiling down at me. I was trying. I was a good mother trying to be better. I really did love them both and I'd protect Noah from whatever Peter was.

Gabriel led Peter into the other room. His office. I smiled helping Noah cut up the waffle some more. He snatched another piece before I could.

"Oh you're so good at this." I said with pride that my son was smiling as he ate. Gabriel was laughing at us from the doorway. I waved at him as Noah snatched another piece. "No fair!"

"You're not good at this Mommy." He was right I wasn't. I smiled to myself taking another piece.

"Maybe you're too good." I said wondering if his power could be waffle snatching. That be interesting. I didn't pay attention what Gabriel and Peter talked about. I just paid attention to my son. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Zoo!" Noah exclaimed swallowing down his waffle. I patted his little sticky lips with a napkin.

"We'll talk to Daddy about it. I hear there's a new giraffe born." Yeah the two baby giraffe girls. I remembered reading about it in the paper. We hadn't been to the zoo in a while. That would be fun.

"Miss Alex told us that too. We had to draw pictures of our favorite animals for school." He took another piece of waffle as I continued cutting.

"Yeah," I smiled feeling his small warm body against me. Sometimes I could just sit with him and not believe it. Two serial killers had made something so beautiful and right. Gabriel and I had made him. He came from us. He was us. Every part of him. "And what did you draw?"

"A lion." He made a little roaring noise. I laughed at his very close imitation. I saw Gabriel peering at us from the blinds. We were both smiling and I wondered if he saw that. How happy Noah could make me. How happy we made each other. He worried about our relationship. A son needs his mother, he always said.

"You don't think they're scary?" I teased cutting the last of the very large waffle up.

"They're big and strong. Big strong cats with fluffy manes. They're cool." He insisted defending all lion kind. I smiled at him. "What's your favorite animal Mama?" I thought for a moment.

"I like horses." I told my child. "They're tall and have long manes too. Not fluffy ones, but once I got to brush a pony's hair. It was fun." I remembered that was before my father had brought me into the Company. Noah was looking at Daddy now. I peered softly. He seemed sad. Noah could almost sense it too. "So you want to see the lions at the zoo too? How about the snakes and lizards?" I asked. He turned his attention back to me.

"Snakes are scary." Right my son liked lions, but not snakes. "They're cold."

"They're cold blooded." I explained. "Reptiles are cold blooded and mammals are warm blooded."

"Are we mammals?" Noah asked with curiosity. I smiled at his round face that turned to look into mine.

"That's right." I said with a smile. "And Mr. Muggles is a mammal too." I peered down as the dog scampered up the stairs. I sighed wondering who's room he might leave a present in.

"And are lizards cold blooded too?" He asked being so very smart.

"Yes," I messed the blonde hair on his head. "You're such a big boy knowing all these things."

"He is a big boy isn't he?" Soft voice. Familiar voice. My head stuck up to see her. Claire, not alone with Knox and Daphne. I held my son to my body. "What is he four?" I sneered at her forming an electric ball in my hand as the other held my son to my chest. "You know we just want Peter Elle." She said my name with disgust. Like it was a curse.

"You aren't getting him." I said with malice and anger in my tone. Claire just tilted her head. Noah was gone from my arms in an instant. Daphne had him. My eyes went wide.

"I tried to be nice." Claire stated. I saw my baby in Knox's possession now.

"Gabriel!" I cried as hard as I could getting to my feet. My eyes never left my son. "Gabriel! Noah!" As if I was telling him what was wrong. He didn't come out until I called his name a third time. "GABIREL!" He came out of the office before Peter looking to me before he looked at our son with Knox's arm around his neck.

"Noah stay where you are buddy." My hand buzzed with the electric. Noah looked between us. His parents poised to fight for him. "It's going to be okay, buddy." He had told me that so many times and it had come true. Maybe I could believe it for my son.

"Let's not make this any harder than it already is Peter." Claire stated close to me. I felt a grip around my neck. I choked out. A barrel to my skull. I sent out a shock even though it wouldn't phase her. "Just come quietly and we'll leave them alone."

"Don't do it Peter." I said through her choking me and having a gun to my head. "Teleport out now." Despite hating Peter my husband and son loved him. They wouldn't forgive me if I let Claire take him.

"I'm not leaving you. I brought this into your house." Peter was staring between the two of us.

"No," It was Claire. The barrel of the gun fairly close to my head. I gasped. I could have sworn I heard Noah whisper Mommy sadly. "This was my house. You took everything from me." In a way she was right. We had. Her parents. Her dog. Her house.

"Claire," Gabriel spoke in a manner only he could find settling. "I never meant for you to-"

"Shut up." I felt the gun against my head. More now than ever. It hurt. The pressure hurt. "What's it going to be? The boy, Elle, both, or just you?" She wondered looking at Knox. He could kill my baby and not even know it. "You don't want anyone to get hurt. Do you?"

"Just let them go." Gabriel had his eyes on Noah as I did as Peter spoke. He was ours. If anything he should be the one safe. Children didn't deserve this. Being held hostage. Noah deserved more. He deserved better. I wish I could have given him better.

"Not until you're dead." Claire concluded with an awful tone.

"Just let him go." I whispered. She choked me tighter. Gabriel's eyes flashed to me for a moment. Like he heard my pain. Felt it. My body rattled softly.

"You're going to kill me?" Peter asked. She had said it over and over again. She explained how. One bullet. One bullet could kill Peter, could kill Claire, could kill Gabriel. I stared at my baby. Eyes wide with worry for us all. All he loved. "I'm not the same guy you killed this morning Claire. This is me." So he was from the past. I couldn't take my eyes off Noah. I drowned out the conversation looking at him.

If he was special he should probably show it now. I formed a ball of electric in my hand slowly. Letting it tingle at my fingertips forming to my palm. Blue electric glory. Then I closed my hand letting it go away. God I didn't want my baby hurt. He was hurting. I would let them kill me to protect my child. Gabriel was probably thinking the same.

Noah was looking at me. Not Gabriel. I remembered again what Gabriel said. Little boys need their mothers. I knew little girls needed their fathers. I took in a breathed trying to cry. I was going to elbow Claire. She would shoot me, but I knew Gabriel would save Noah. I couldn't take seeing his confused pain stricken face any longer.

"I learned how to take care of myself." Claire shot. Not me, but Peter. I ducked down as Peter swung a fist at Claire. Daphne knocked him back. I laid on my stomach. Then I felt it. The gun again.

"I'll shoot her!" Only Gabriel and Noah were paying attention. Somehow Noah had gotten free and was in Gabriel's arms. Daphne and Peter had flung through the glass. "I swear to God I will!" She cocked the gun. Her foot pressing my shoulder blades down. Suddenly I felt the body go flying. Claire was done. I wondered if Gabriel had given into his abilities.

My face turned as I breathed out seeing my boy. My son. Noah Gray had released a blue stream of electric into Claire Bennet's face. Gabriel was looking down at the boy's buzzing fingers. I struggled to get up, but did so to get my boy. My husband was in shock breathing out slowly. I scooped him up ready to hide him where ever was good.

"Did I do good Mommy?" He asked looking into my eyes. Sad, happy, and crying all at once.

"Very good big boy." I hugged him. I looked at Knox who was breathing in. Fear. He got power from fear. "Don't be afraid." I whispered to Noah as we hurried to the refrigerator. Gabriel turned to make sure we were okay, but got hit. Punched by Knox. I was scared yes, but I could hold it a bit. Noah couldn't. Little boys had to be scared.

"I understand your power." Gabriel sounded winded. "You get stronger with fear. I'm not afraid of you." Knox was looking at us. I took in a breath forming an electric stream against my forearm.

"But he is." Gabriel turned to look at us. Noah's frightened face. My determined look.

"Hold on." I told Gabriel. Knox picked him up as I shot a beam of blue electric at him. Knox convulsed dropping my husband who coughed. I wanted to go to him, but Claire was standing up. I saw My baby form the same electric stream down his arm. He shot it at Claire's gun. It went across the room. She groaned.

"Little bastard."She sneered at my child. I shot electric in her face. She fell back.

"Do not speak to my baby like that." I looked over to see Gabriel going over to Peter. I shifted breathing out a sigh of relief. Daphne was down. Knox was dead. Claire was down as well.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked Peter. I decided it was safe to put my baby down.

"Run as fast as you can to Daddy." I didn't even blink and he was there. I could have been mistaken, but maybe he had used super speed.

"Fine. Noah and Elle?" Noah was gripping his father's leg as I tried to calm my nerves.

"Elle?" He asked turning for me. I stepped forward hearing something go off. A gun. Something hit my back. Flesh disappeared as muscle collapsed. "ELLE!" I heard him scream with a feverous passion. His feet was what I heard. My eyes felt heavy. "Elle! Hold on okay." Noah was above me. I heard his feet and my eyes opened to see his teary eyed face.

"Mama. Mommy." He said all his names for me. "Mama your back is red." Claire had shot me in the back I realized.

"Peter take her to a hospital." Gabriel explained with utter insistence.

"Is Mommy okay?" I couldn't speak it was hard. Noah was asking if I was going to be okay. I didn't know was I?

"I . . ." Gabriel paused. His face clad without his glasses. He looked like Sylar now. Though he wasn't. His expression was Gabriel. "Elle I love you. Please hold on. Peter is going to get you to a hospital. Please hold on for me. For Noah." I was holding on. I had to. I had a son. I had a baby. A boy. He needed to be love. Be told he was special in every way. That I loved him. He had my power. I could be closer to him.

"I love you . . . both." I said before it all went black.

--

Tubes ran out of me and into me like some kind of science experiment. I looked up seeing Gabriel Gray's face. He smiled. His glasses on his face where they should be. I felt the weight of the blankets and mattress under and over me. Noah peered over the bed smiling.

"Mama's awake!" He called looking up at his father. Gabriel just laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. Gabriel set the boy in his lap.

"Hospital?" I asked. Gabriel nodded. "Peter?"

"Went back to fix things. Um . . ." He placed his hands over the boys' ears. "Claire's dead." I looked him over briefly. "I slipped up Elle." He had killed her I realized. It didn't matter to me. Unless. . . . "He didn't see." Good. That would have been my only problem.

"Mama, did you see my electric?" His little hand buzzed blue. I pressed my fingers to it.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Elle asked looking at Gabriel who seemed only the slightest proud of his son's new ability.

"Just today. It's fun." He smiled and I stroked his little face. He deserved to have a little brother or sister I decided. I looked to Gabriel. He leaned forward pecking my lips.

"Didn't hit anything important. You're fine, but we might have to move." Noah's frowned at the thought of leaving his friends. "The house is messy Noah and the bad people know where we are." He nodded. "But we can move close." Noah smiled now as I motioned Gabriel to lean forward.

"When I'm all fixed up we can try for a little sibling." He laughed at me. Yes that was so like me to talk about some inappropriate at a time like this.

"I'm happy you're okay Mama." Noah decided touching my face. I think we all were glad our family could function again.


End file.
